musikfandomcom-20200229-history
S.A.Y. - Something About You?!
S.A.Y. - Something about you?! ist ein Musical für Jugendliche von Julia Ebner. Entstehung Julia Ebner entschloss sich im Rahmen ihrer Bachelorarbeit für ihr Studium der Musikpädagogik an Lehramt für Realschulen ein eigenes Musical für Jugendliche von zehn bis 19 Jahren zu schreiben und zu komponieren. Dafür beobachtete sie die Jugendlichen mittels Videodokumentation hinsichtlich ihrer Entwicklung während der sechsmonatigen Probenzeit. Als Thema wählte Julia Ebner bewusst ein sehr starkes und häufiges Problem an Schulen: „Mobbing“ Sie stellt in ihrem Musical viele weitere alltägliche Probleme der Schüler dar und stellt sogar die Rolle des Lehrers in ein kritisches Licht. Ziel des Musicals ist nicht nur die Konfrontation der Jugendlichen und auch der Zuschauer mit diesen Themen, sondern den Jugendlichen Werte zu vermitteln und auf Probleme aufmerksam zu machen, sowie selbst Lösungsansätze zu entwickeln. Premiere in Hohenstadt Die Uraufführung von S.A.Y. fand am 2. Oktober 2010 im Markgrafensaal in Hohenstadt statt. Am 3. Oktober 2010 folgten zwei weitere Aufführungen, sowie eine Zusatzvorstellung am 4. Oktober 2010. Handlung 1. Akt Christianne, kurz genannt Anne, ist mit ihren Eltern in eine neue Stadt gezogen. Sie und ihre Schwester Emily wurden von ihren Eltern sehr christlich erzogen. Ein Austauschschüler aus der Schweiz ist zu Gast in der Familie, der gleich am ersten Schultag das Leben der Familie etwas aufmischt. Von ihrer Mutter aufgemuntert und mit etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch macht sich Anne auf den Weg zur neuen Schule. Dort trifft sie ein Mädchen namens Mia, mit der sie sich anfreundet und gleich gut versteht. In der Schule lernt sie eine coole Clique kennen und verliebt sich sofort in den gut aussehenden Jungen Nate. Mit dem ist jedoch Jenny, die Anführerin und Oberzicke der Clique, zusammen und es scheint aussichtslos, dass Anne bei ihm Chancen haben könnte. Wie denn auch? Schließlich ist sie dick, fett, hässlich – wer sollte sie schon mögen? Wegen ihres Aussehens und ihres christlichen Glaubens wird Anne nun von Jenny und ihren besten Freundinnen Mareike, Fabienne, Natasha und dem Rest der Clique gemobbt. Der einzige, der das ganze etwas lockerer sieht, ist Mike, der beste Kumpel von Nate. Dieser findet Anne eigentlich ganz nett, nur lässt er sich von den Meinungen der Cliquenmitglieder mitziehen und spielt das böse Spiel mit. Als Jenny im Musik-Unterricht auch noch auf Annes Figur herumhackt, wor-aufhin Anne in Tränen ausbricht, ver-sucht Lehrerin Frau Holz sie wieder etwas aufzumuntern und den Streit in der Klasse mit der Freude am Singen und Tanzen zu schlichten. Für kurze Zeit scheint sich die Lage beruhigt zu haben, doch als Jenny Anne im Sportunterricht wegen einer Sportübung vor allen anderen bloß stellt, kommen ihr erneut Selbstzweifel. Völlig verzweifelt macht sich Anne Gedanken darüber, wie sie Nate davon überzeugen kann, dass nur Werte und der Charakter zählen, und nicht das Aussehen. Doch Anne sieht keine andere Chance, als abzunehmen um ihrem Schwarm Nate gefallen zu können und zur Clique dazuzugehören. Mia, die ähnlich wie Anne gemobbt wird, und Anne schließen nun feste Freundschaft. Doch auch Mia gelingt es nicht wirklich, Anne davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich so gut fühlen soll, wie sie ist und sich nicht wegen eines Jungen verändern soll. Endlich den harten Schultag überstanden, bekommt Anne eine SMS von einem Unbekannten, in der steht, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird, wenn sie sich von Gott abwendet und ihre Werte nur wegen einer coolen Clique einfach so wegwirft... Nur wer könnte so eine SMS geschrieben haben? Wer ist der Unbekannte? Wird also wirklich etwas Schlimmes passie-ren? Oder ist das nur ein dummer Scherz? 2. Akt Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen. Anne ist dem Schlankheitswahn verfallen und hat gehörig abgenommen. Ein letztes Mal geht sie in die Kirche, um noch mal zu Gott zu beten, um sich dann schließlich endgültig von ihm abzuwenden, um „cool“ sein zu können. Kurze Zeit später trifft sie sich mit ihrer Freundin Mia zum Shoppen in einem Kaufhaus. Dort stößt sie natürlich wieder auf die coole Clique und natürlich auch auf Nate. Schließlich wird sie von der Clique zu einer Mutprobe überredet und klaut. Erwischt von der Verkäuferin, entgeht sie gerade noch einer Anzeige bei der Polizei, muss aber zur Strafe im Kaufhaus putzen. Die Clique jedoch findet es richtig gut, was Anne gemacht hat und lädt sie zur „obercoolen“ Party des Jahres ein, die noch am gleichen Tag stattfindet. Anne freut sich sehr darüber, und lässt Mia, ihre eigentlich beste Freundin, nun links liegen. Mia kann gar nicht verstehen, wie Anne nur so naiv sein und auf Jenny und die Clique hereinfallen kann. Um Anne den Mitgliedern der Clique nicht auszuliefern, versöhnt sich Mia, die genau weiß, dass diese immer etwas im Schilde führen, wieder mit Anne und begleitet sie zur Party. Als dort ein Modelwettbewerb stattfindet, nimmt Anne teil und gewinnt überraschend vor Jenny, wodurch Nate bewusst wird, dass er eigentlich Anne liebt. Doch Jenny kann ihre Niederlage nicht verkraften und schüttet Anne K.O.-Tropfen ins Glas, woraufhin Anne ohn-mächtig zusammenbricht und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird. Erst jetzt gehen der Clique die Augen auf und sie erkennen, was sie Schlimmes getan haben. Auch Jenny plagt nun das schlechte Gewissen. Eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht. Drei Wochen später gesteht Nate Anne seine Liebe und die beiden feiern ein Happy End. Schließlich macht auch Jenny Anne ein Versöhnungsangebot und sie werden Freunde. Alle sehen ein, dass man Menschen nicht nur nach ihrem Aussehen in Schubladen stecken kann, sondern dass es viel wichtiger ist, auf innere Werte und Charaktereigenschaften zu achten. Musik Titelliste Die folgende Liste führt die Titel in der Reihenfolge auf, in der sie im Musical vorkommen: ' 1. Akt ' * S.A.Y. * Erster Schultag * Schöner Tag * Cliquen-Rap * I love all the girls * Come on and sing * Zicken-Cha-Cha-Cha * Wenn ich doch dünner wär' '' * ''Supermodels * Wir zwei * SMS-Song 'What's going to happen' „ * ''Wer hat diese SMS geschickt ' 2. Akt ' * Allein - Anne * Himmel und Hölle * Kaufhausswing * Putztango * Nicht mehr allein * Running World * Wir zwei - Reprise * Supermodels - Reprise * Bamboo Sky * Schönheitskönigin * Mikes Rock'n Roll * My Fault * Liebes-Walzer * Say it again * Forgive and forget Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite zum Musical Quellen und Verweise *S.A.Y.-Something about you - Ein Musical von Julia Ebner *S.A.Y.-Sensationell-Atemberaubend-Yippie,yippie,yeah! *Der Traum vom eigenen Musical *Ovationen für Nachwuchskünstler *S.A.Y. begeistert Publikum und Mitwirkende - Interview mit Julia Ebner *Videobeitrag S.A.Y. *Bamboo Sky von DJ Alien - Musikvideo aus dem Musical S.A.Y. *Running World von DJ Alien - Musikvideo aus dem Musical S.A.Y. Kategorie:Musical Kategorie:Alle Artikel